<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Fuck if I didn’t just nut I’d be hard right now." by ItsMeYaBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076033">“Fuck if I didn’t just nut I’d be hard right now."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi'>ItsMeYaBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zukka, but they're stoners in College [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang Suki and Yue are in this but its brief, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blunt Cruises, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drug Dealer Sokka, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Gay Zuko (Avatar), High Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Marijuana, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Pussy Spanking, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Squirting, Stoner Sokka, Teasing, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, With a ???, Zuko wears Panties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact Sokka was a drug dealer never seemed like much of a perk in Zuko’s eyes while he was still in the beginning stages of falling in love, now it seemed like one of the best parts. Top three things Zuko loves about Sokka,<br/>1. His Personality<br/>2. His Bomb Ass Weed<br/>3. His Bomb Dick Game</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zukka, but they're stoners in College [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Fuck if I didn’t just nut I’d be hard right now."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would first like to thank my homie for reading this over, you a real G.<br/>I think my specialty is writing characters I kin as trans guys and my comfort characters fucking them real good. I'm just a horny bitch I guess lmao. Long story short, I’m a zuko kinnie whos very horny.<br/>But anyways Sokka’s 20, Zuko’s 21. Zuko has been on T for 7 months, hasn’t had top surgery yet.<br/>Once again, I am a trans man, I am ftm. This is very self indulgent. I’m not sorry :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            The fact Sokka was a drug dealer never seemed like much of a perk in Zuko’s eyes while he was still in the beginning stages of falling in love, now it seemed like one of the best parts. Top three things Zuko loves about Sokka,</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>His Personality</span></li>
<li><span>His Bomb Ass Weed</span></li>
<li><span>His Bomb Dick Game</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>            Sokka was a madman with that shit, if he wasn’t doing anything too important he was smoking or running traps. Sokka always bought in ounces because as he says ‘What kinda man am I if I can't spoil my boyfriend as much as myself?’ Zuko never minded because Sokka did have a job outside of selling drugs. Zuko laid back in his bed, wearing his binder and jean shorts under the huge oversized red hoodie. He smiled seeing that Sokka was posting the packs he just got, meaning they were probably going on a trap run later. Not even fifteen minutes later Sokka busts into the apartment already opening his backpack and pulling out two ounces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Babe! I got one ounce of OG Kush and one ounce of Wedding Cake!” Sokka had this huge smile on his face, his hair in his wolf tail. “Which one we smoking on a blunt cruise, we rolling then going.” Sokka held out the bags to Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Wedding Cake, you know that's my favorite strain.” Zuko pointed to his bag that was sitting on the computer chair in their bedroom. “There's Honey Backwoods in my bag. Get them.” Sokka chuckled at Zuko before putting the bags of weed on the bed and going into Zuko’s bag and grabbing the Backwoods. Sokka sat on the bed, grabbing his weed tray off of the side table and his grinder from his backpack. He took out a couple good sized nugs and put them in the grinder, grinding them up and putting it in the wrap and rolling it up. Zuko was always impressed by how quick and how good Sokka rolled, it was like magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Look at this fattie!” Sokka held it up to show Zuko, “Sexy right?” He chuckled and Zuko laughed right back. “I’m running traps tonight, you coming?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m already going on a blunt cruise, it’ll be stupid to take me home.” Zuko shrugged, and Sokka leaned in to kiss Zuko who of course kissed right back. Sokka pulled back and looked at his boyfriend's neck. Pale and empty, no marks, it has been a while since they had done anything, the hickeys he had left on Zuko faded leaving the blank canvas of creamy skin begging to be marked by Sokka. Sokka immediately leaned in to kiss down Zuko’s neck, biting and sucking in spots, leaving red and purple marks in their wake. Zuko’s breath hitched in his throat before coming out in a very quiet moan. Sokka purred, holding Zuko’s hips in his hands as he pulled away from his neck, watching the marks blooming on Zuko’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Let's go smoke baby.” Sokka purred out, a loving expression in his eyes as he handed the blunt to Zuko to hold. Zuko nodded, taking the fat Backwood. Sokka put the bags of weed back into his backpack, making sure his scale and baggies were in there too. Zuko got up from where he was sitting on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m ready to be smacked.” Zuko giggled out, holding the blunt in his hand. Sokka threw his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his keys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Sokka was in the driver's seat of the car and Zuko was sitting shotgun. Sokka was connected to AUX but Zuko was in charge of the music. Zuko scrolling through Sokka’s playlists before giving up and just searching for the song he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Get better music.” Zuko hit play before Sokka could even retaliate “It’s good trust me.” He wasn't wrong, Zuko had good music taste. Zuko put the phone down and grabbed a lighter out of Sokka’s cup holder. He had a true stoner car, vapes and lighters galore and weed hidden everywhere and yet somehow it never truly smelt like weed. Sokka backed out of his parking space and left the apartment complex, grabbing one of his puffs from the cup holder and hitting it before dropping right back where he found it. Zuko lit the blunt and took a couple hits. Shit was fire. Zuko handed the blunt to Sokka and grabbed one of the vapes from the cup holder, Sokka was a mess, always was probably always will be. Sokka was a master at driving high, he had a good tolerance and knew his limits. He took two hits before handing it back to Zuko. Zuko was humming along to the song as he took the blunt, taking a second to take a nice hit and holding it before exhaling. Sokka’s hand rested on Zuko’s thigh, squeezing slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You know I’ve already decided you're the man I wanna marry. You can’t get out of this, I love you, I’m going to marry you.” Sokka smiled wide, looking at Zuko for a second before looking back at the road. His grip on Zuko’s thigh tightened. Zuko smiled and took another hit from the blunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m completely fine with that.” Zuko smiled and held out the blunt for Sokka to take. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I have to take my hand off of you to take that. Put it in my mouth, beautiful?” Sokka winked. Zuko chuckled and held it up to his mouth for him. While Sokka was inhaling, Zuko used his free hand to hit the Puff. Sokka took a final hit before Zuko pulled it away and took his own hit. Sokka looked over to watch Zuko do a ghost. “Well look at how cute you are sweetie.” Sokka purred out before turning back to the road, making a right turn. Zuko’s face turned red as he took another hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Stop Sokka. I’m not cute.” Zuko whined out taking another hit. Sokka turned down a residential street, pulling over, and parking the car. He turned to look at Zuko and held their free hands, keeping the one on Zuko’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Zuko, you are the cutest boy I have ever seen. You better know that, you are the love of my life and the love of my life better know how fucking loved he is. I fucking love you. You are my husband, I’m gonna get you a fucking ring I promise baby.” Sokka rubbed his thumb over Zuko’s knuckles. Zuko’s eyes had tears in them, face red because he hasn’t felt this much love from someone in a very, very long time. Sokka leans in to kiss Zuko’s face, “I love you so much baby. I’m gonna prove it to you anyway I can.” Zuko smiled and pulled Sokka’s hair out of his wolf tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I love you so much Sokka. You're so kind to me.” Zuko leaned in to kiss Sokka and he kissed back. Sokka growled when snap went off but pulled off when he remembered he had to run traps today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Fuck.” Sokka grabbed his phone and checked who just snapped him. “We got three traps to get to.” Zuko nodded and relit the blunt. Sokka looked at his boyfriend and smiled, “Finish that.” Sokka’s smile turned into a smirk as he purred out “I’m gonna fuck you so good tonight baby.” Zuko's face turned red. Sokka started the car, getting back on the road and starting their journey to the first persons house. Sokka occasionally looked over at his beautiful boyfriend smoking his weed and vaping in the passenger seat of his car. “Snap Suki and tell her we’re down the road.” Sokka made the final left onto her street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            When Sokka pulled up they saw Suki sitting on her car in the driveway, hoping off when she saw the car. Sokka already knew how much she wanted so he measured out a quarter of weed and put it in a baggie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “A quarter for my favorite girl from yours truly.” Sokka chuckled while holding up the bag for Suki. She laughed right back and took the bud, giving Sokka the fifty dollars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            The other deliveries went smooth enough, going to Aang’s first selling the high school senior an eighth but not without some dumb ass conversation that involved joking about the hickeys on Zuko’s neck, causing the noirette to blush. They then headed to the rich kid neighborhood to get a quarter to Yue, taking long enough of a drive for Zuko to finish his blunt right as they got to Yue’s house. Zuko liked Yue, she was a kind and sweet girl who, despite being rich, never acted snotty. The interaction went quick enough, Sokka weighing out a Q, Yue giving him fifty bucks. Sokka kept his hand wrapped around Zuko’s upper thigh, squeezing every once in a while. When they got closer to their apartment complex Sokka moved his hand to rest over Zuko’s covered crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m gonna fuck you so good baby boy.” Sokka fit his fingers between Zuko’s spread thighs and pressed them against Zuko’s covered pussy. “My good little cockslut.” Sokka teased as he pulled into the parking lot. Zuko whined softly, face flushed and pressed against the window. Sokka pulled his hand off of Zuko’s body when he parked, putting all his stuff back into his bag. Zuko grabbed the puffs and got out of the car, biting the inside of his cheeks as his thighs rubbed together, his pussy already sensitive and wet from just the idea of Sokka’s cock inside of him. Zuko hit the vape in his hands as he tried to distract himself from Sokka’s hand grabbing his ass the whole way up to their apartment. The boys stumbled into their apartment as quickly as possible and made their way to their bedroom. Sokka tosses his backpack onto the chair and ripped his shirt off as Zuko took off his hoodie and binder, leaving him in just the tiny shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Sokka~” Zuko sing-songed to get his boyfriend's attention. I mean he was half naked, who wouldn't wanna see their boyfriend like that? Sokka turned to see Zuko’s pale chest and stomach, he licked his lips as he leaned in over Zuko’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Damn baby boy, you’re looking cute,” Sokka growled out, holding Zuko’s waist, “I’m gonna have fun with you. I could fuck you for hours baby.” Zuko whined out at Sokka’s words as he laid down and spread his legs. Sokka ran his hands up and down Zuko’s inner thighs and removed his shorts, licking his lips when he saw the underwear underneath. Zuko was wearing royal blue silk panties with white lace trims. “Such an adorable slut. Wearing his Daddy’s color on his panties.” Sokka leaned in between Zuko’s legs seeing the wet spot forming on the panties. “And you’re such a needy boy Zuko. So needy that you're going to ruin your panties, but don’t worry. I’ll buy you new ones soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Daddy please touch me.” Zuko moaned out, his eyes red from smoking and glazed over with arousal. Sokka purred, pulling Zuko’s panties down to reveal skin freshly shaved that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Well look at that baby,” Sokka used his thumbs to open Zuko sightly, gazing at his pussy in awe. “Such a beautiful cunt only I get to fuck. Isn’t that right sweetheart?” Sokka knew the effect his words had on his boyfriend, it's why he continued to speak to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Daddy please just fuck me already.” Zuko whined out, bucking his hips up to try and get attention from Sokka. Sokk growled and pushed two fingers inside of his cunt causing Zuko to moan out, clenching down on the fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Stay still or I’ll spank your cunt until it's red and raw and then edge you until you're crying. Do you understand, baby?” Sokka rolled Zuko’s clit with his free hand while he spoke. Zuko’s cunt clenched at his words, knowing either way he was in for one hell of a night. “Your cunts clenching at just the thought of that? You are such a dirty slut baby, MY dirty slut, right?” Sokka’s words were sharp like razor blades but covered in surgery sweet love that made sure Zuko knew how safe and cared for he was around Sokka. Sokka brought his mouth to Zuko’s pussy and sucked his enlarged clit into his mouth, sucking and licking with passion, listening to Zuko’s moans become louder. He started thrusting his fingers in and out of his boyfriend, crooking his fingers up into his g-spot hearing his gasp of excitement before moaning out. Sokka continued his assault, Zuko’s moans becoming louder and breathier as his orgasm approached and right as he was about to tip over into absolute pleasure Sokka pulled his mouth and hands away. Zuko whined out his hips thrusting up only to have Sokka chuckle at his need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Daddy, I didn’t cum.” Zuko looked down at Sokka, his cunt clenching around nothing. Need that Sokka had just denied him bubbling under his skin and making him much too aware of just how turned on he was, feeling his own slick dripping from his cunt and smeared on his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m gonna edge you baby. Gonna bring you to the brink of cumming then pull away and watch you squirm and beg for me to let you cum. I haven’t decided if I will let you at all yet though, so be a good boy for me.” Sokka rubbed his hand up and down Zuko’s thigh as he spoke. The truth was Sokka knew he was gonna have Zuko orgams at least twice tonight but Zuko didn’t need to know that. Zuko nodded, letting Sokka know he understood. Sokka knew when Zuko’s thighs stopped trembling he would be ready to be brought right back up to the edge, and so he did. Sokka rubbed his fingers over Zuko’s outer lips, humming in amusement at his boyfriends small gasps and whines that were begging for his cock. Sokka pushed his fingers back into Zuko’s wet cunt, hearing his moans always brought a smile to his face, just knowing he was the sole reason for Zuko to be feeling this much pleasure. Sokka crooked his fingers up, thrusting them in and out slightly, purring at Zuko’s pretty moans. “Look at you, making such pretty noises just from having my fingers inside you. I bet you wish it was my cock, don't you baby?” Zuko nodded, gasping when Sokka pressed his thumb into his clit before letting out a beautiful moan. Sokka chuckled and rubbed Zuko’s clit in circles, slowly bringing his boyfriend back up to the edge of cumming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Daddy,” Zuko whined out as he spread his legs as far as he could. “wanna cum, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Nope.” Sokka pulled his hand away once again, humming in amusement at Zuko’s whines of frustration. “If you wanna cum, you’re gonna have to beg better than that baby.”  Sokka’s words only frustrated Zuko more, as he bucked his hips up to chase the stimulation Sokka was denying him. Sokka growled and grabbed Zuko’s hips and firmly planted him on the bed, “You wanna act like a whore? I’ll treat you like one.” Sokka brought his one hand down to spank Zuko’s cunt quickly, a loud moan forcing its way out of Zuko’s mouth as his back arched off of the bed. Sokka rubbed Zuko’s clit for a second before spanking his cunt again and getting a similar reaction. Sokka rolled Zuko’s clit in tight circles once again, he looked up to see Zuko staring back down at him, tears welling up in his eyes yet he showed no signs of wanting to stop. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me?” Sokka asks, his eyes never leaving Zuko’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yes daddy. Please, take care of me.” Zuko looks up at Sokka with eyes that only ever seemed to look innocent in these moments where Zuko gives up control to let Sokka please him. Sokka leaned up to give Zuko a warm kiss before rubbing his fingers over Zuko’s pussy lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You can’t cum without my permission baby, understand?” Sokka purred out, watching Zuko nod as a soft ‘please’ escaped his lips. “Such a good boy.” Sokka praised before pushing two of his fingers back inside of Zuko and curling them up against his g-spot immediately. Zuko allowed his moans to fall from his lips, too overstimulated to care at this point. Sokka leaned his head down, licking and sucking Zuko’s enlarged clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Daddy!” Zuko gasps out, his thighs trembling around Sokka’s head. After being denied twice he truly didn’t know if he would be able to hold off his rapidly approaching orgasm, “Please lemme cum, please?” Zuko moans loudly as Sokka’s fingers start thrusting unbelievably faster inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Cum for me prince.” Sokka hummed out before sucking Zuko’s clit back into his mouth. Zuko screams, his back arching off the bed and his thighs shaking as his orgasm rips through him, white hot pleasure rippling through his body while his cunt clenched down tightly around the fingers inside of him. Yet Sokka didn’t stop, he fucked Zuko through his orgasm prolonging the experience for seemingly way too long. Zuko whined when Sokka removed his fingers, leaving him painfully empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Zuko opened his eyes to see Sokka smiling down at him, a huge smile stretched across his features and liquid dripping down the lower half of his face and trailing down his neck and chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You didn’t tell me you could squirt!” Sokka wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before finally starting to remove his own pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I didn’t know I could either.” Zuko rasps out, still too out of it from his orgasm to care about much of anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Still want my cock baby?” Sokka pulled his boxers down, finally revealing his thick cock that Zuko has been craving all day. With a dark red and leaking head Zuko couldn’t help the way his mouth watered at the idea of it fucking him open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yes please? I’ve been good.” Zuko nods enthusiastically, letting his legs open once again for Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah? On your hands and knees, I’ll fuck you just how you need it baby.” Sokka purred out, stroking his cock slowly as Zuko got into position, face down ass up. Zuko knew how the way his back arched perfectly drove Sokka absolutely crazy. Sokka purred out, rubbing the head of his cock up and down Zuko’s slit, circling his clit poking between the pink and puffy lips. “So pretty.” Sokka hums out as he sinks his cock inside all the way to the hilt and stays still, letting Zuko adjust. Zuko let out soft little moans at the feeling of Sokka’s fat cock stretching him and pressing on his cervix perfectly from this angle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “M-move, please” Zuko gasps out, pushing his hips back into Sokka’s “Daddy, I need you.” Zuko’s whimpers and soft moans were too much for Sokka to deny his boyfriend the pleasure he craved any longer. Sokka pulled out until only the tip was in before slamming his cock back inside of Zuko, pressing as deep inside as he could. Zuko’s loud moan only encouraged Sokka more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Such a good boy, so tight around my cock and making such pretty noises too.” Sokka purred out, setting a punishing pace with his hips as he wraps an arm around Zuko to rub his clit in tight circles. Zuko closed his eyes tightly as his moans turned into screams of pleasure, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of stimulation Sokka was torturing him with. Sokka leaned down to press kisses against Zuko’s back as he pistoned his hips at a brutal pace, forcing Zuko’s moans and screams out of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Daddy! Lemme cum, please, please? I’ve been good, I wanna cum!” Zuko babbled out, too far gone to care or even realized he was begging, the pleasure in his body building too much to bear. Sokka purred out as he straightened back up, changing his angle to thrust right into Zuko’s g-spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “If you’re really a good boy you’ll be able to hold off a little while longer.” Sokka’s thrusts started to get sloppier signalling he was getting close to orgasm. “I want you to cum when you feel my cum in you baby. My fat cock breeding you so good baby boy.” Zuko’s cunt clenched down around Sokka’s cock at his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Daddy! Breed me, need it, please!” Zuko moaned out, arching his hips more intensely, pushing back onto Sokka’s cock, feeling it deep inside of him. Sokka growled out and pushed as far into Zuko as he could as his orgasm finally overcame him. Zuko whined out as he felt Sokka’s warm cum enter him, his cock twitching as it did. Sokka brought the hand playing with Zuko’s clit up before bringing it back down to spank his pussy, adoring the loud moan that was ripped from Zuko’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Cum for me baby, milk my cock.” Sokka growled out before biting Zuko’s neck, marking him inside and out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Daddy!” Zuko screams as his cunt clenches tightly around Sokka’s thick cock, his vision whiting out for a second. His thighs shook, threatening to give out if it wasn’t for Sokka holding his hips up. Slowly Zuko came down from his high, being brought back by Sokka’s soft words and praises</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Such a good boy for daddy. You did so well, I’m so proud of you.” Sokka purred into Zuko’s ear. Sokka was now soft inside of him but didn’t pull out yet because he knew how sensitive Zuko became after orgasm. “I’m gonna pull out now baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Mhm,” Zuko grumbled out, his brain still felt like mush and couldn’t quite formulate words yet. Sokka pulled his cock out, and lowered Zuko’s hips down onto the bed. Sokka rub’s his hands around Zuko’s lower back to try and soothe the mussels that were probably sore by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Baby, you did so good.” Sokka murmured against Zuko’s ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Do you wanna bath?” Sokka circled his thumbs into the dips in Zuko’s lower back. Zuko rolled over and lifted himself up a bit to rest his head in the pillows, he shook his head no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I wanna smoke some more and then fall asleep with your cum inside me.” Zuko humed out, knowing the way his words affected Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Fuck if I didn’t just nut I’d be hard right now.” Sokka leaned in to kiss Zuko, hearing his boyfriends lovely giggle, no matter how many times Zuko called it a ‘manly laugh’, it will always be a giggle to Sokka, and they wouldn’t have life any other way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got a boyfriend who grows weed and wrote this to send it to him as a hint of how to fuck me.✌️✌️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>